The Baffling Flu
by SammySalvatoreHarkness2
Summary: Gregory House meets a girl who he decides is more important than himself while working a very simple case. And Chase falls for the patient.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Liz went into the bathroom for the seventh time in less than an hour. Within two minutes she was texting her sister, Sam, saying that something was wrong. She was coughing up blood.

Sam instantly called Princeton Plainsborough- a nearby hospital- and within twenty minutes they were on their way in.

Liz was rushed into the hospital and was started on a treatment while doctors tried to figure out what was wrong with her. Two hours after entering the hospital, three doctors walked in.

The blonde man talked first.

"Hello," His Australian accent was thick. "I'm Doctor Chase. This is Foreman and Thirteen. We're part of the Diagnostics team here and our boss found your case interesting so we'll be working on it now."

Sam stood up as she spoke, "I'm Doctor Sam Stark. I'm Liz's sister and primary care doctor. I can have my office fax over her medical records, I just need a number to fax them too."

"Thank you," Foreman said. "I'll get that number for you. For now, what have you treated your sister for?"

"She had the flu last week. I gave her something for it and she was better by the weekend. I thought it was gone but then she started coughing up blood at dinner. I know it had nothing to do with the medicine because that's not even a side effect."

"We'll be looking at everything any of these symptoms can possibly fit and narrowing it down from there. Don't worry. We handle cases like this all the time."

Foreman gave Sam a fax number before all the doctors left. Sam called her old practice for Liz's medical file.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sam looked at Doctor House as he entered Liz's hospital room. He completely ignored the patient and went right to Sam.

"No one ever keeps medical records this thorough," House said.

"Well I do," Sam retorted. "I keep every detail written down. It makes for less chances of malpractice and being sued. Plus, this is my sister. If anything were to happen to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Where did you go to med school?"

"Saint Louis University. I graduated top of my class."

"Where do you work now?"  
"I just quit my job at a practice in New York and moved down here. I don't currently have a job."

"You might have one soon. Give me the number of this practice."

"Why should I?"

"There's a place open on my team. If I decide you're good enough for it, I'll hire you. No one on my team is this good and I don't like it."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Doctor Gregory House, head of the Diagnostics department."

"Well, Doctor House, I suggest you worry less about my references and more about my sister. Because I don't work for someone who lets a patient suffer through an illness."

As if on cue, Liz started to cough. House limped over to her and checked her over.

"She's fine," he said. "Just a bad cold that was suppressed by the flu she had and when she stopped taking the flu meds it came back kicking. Some cough syrup and she'll be fine. Why did she come to New Jersey with you when you moved?"

"She's a writer," Sam said. "She can go years at a time while writing with no income. She lives with me so that she doesn't have to worry about a second job and bills while she writes."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that? That number, please."

Sam stared at house for a moment before sighing slightly and jotting down the number of her old practice on a piece of paper for House. She can't believe she is doing this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sam sat in House's office with Robert Chase talking about her new boss who was currently on the other side of the glass wall at his desk watching her.

"So he's a genius on drugs?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Chase nodded. "He pops vicodin all the time. And he is so full of himself it's sometimes scary."

"So what have I gotten into?"

"Don't worry about it. Sooner or later he would have gotten you. He always gets what he wants."

Chase didn't realize how true that statement was. Right now House wanted this new member of his team all to himself. And by having her on the team House was capable of watching her.

**Two Months Later**

Sam sat in her living room on what was supposed to be her day off watching the news. Her phone went off and she knew from the ringtone that it was House. He had set the tone himself. Sam ignored it.

After about the twentieth call Sam got annoyed and answered.

"It's my day off," She said. "Hurry up or I'm ending this call."

"Get in here," House said.

"Day off. I am not coming to work. I am sitting on my couch and watching tv in my pjs. I'm not coming in."

"Yes you are."

"You have three other doctors without me. And if you really want to take me to dinner tonight, you're going to shut up and let me get back to watching tv. And you won't bother me the rest of the day."

After a moment of nothing, House sighs.

"Fine," House said. "But you better be damn good looking when I pick you up."

"We'll see how the day goes."

Sam hung up the phone and returned to watching tv.

At about 6:30 the doorbell rang and Liz opened the door because Sam was just getting out of the shower.

"House," Liz said.

"Liz," House responded. "Where's Sam?"

"She just got out of the shower. Give her a few minutes."

"Right," House stood by the door as he waited for Sam, whom walked out of her room putting her hair up. "Hey, Sam."

"Don't be so quiet," Sam said. "Its creepy. Makes you seem like a creeper."

"Noted. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"I'm tempted to make you wait longer."

"Don't. You won't like the consequences."


End file.
